


Just An Age

by frooit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Books, Gen, Kinda, Reading, Short, Twincest, and wet grass, musings, pre-twincest, teenage boys, wee boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage!boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Age

He likes grass. He's always liked grass. Grass stain, grass crunch, grass under fingers, freshly mowed grass, grass and rain. The sheet smells like cotton because it's just been washed and hung out to dry. Flung over the funny loose thread cord hanging from the corner of the house out to a bent pole that's always been there. Sheets and sheets and then Connor sitting cross-legged and reading... move closer... well, a book.

One from the library that's not a library at all but a blue van parked on the road outside their school. On good days they'd let you check out big books. Heavy reading, no pictures, 200 plus pages. Books Murphy never took a shining to (not until he's older) because he didn't have the patience. Grass stains, mud under his fingernails, bruises up arms, backs of knees. Yellow, purple, blue—and Murph doesn't stop to see what Connor's reading he just yanks down. The sheet springs off. Waterfall white, zip, cotton rush, thwap.

And Connor hasn't moved. Not twitched, snorted, coughed, raised his head. So Murphy does the right thing and pulls the cover off. Yanks just as hard as before and he's messed Connor's hair. Oops. Springing, pointing this way and that and he can't help his laugh now.

Isn't he somehow more nervous because Connor hasn't done anything. Usually up and howling and making faces and kicking and he's still reading, isn't he? "Good book?" Connor nods, sniffs, and bends his head further down. Maybe trying to absorb the words that way. Murphy tosses the sheet back up (doesn't bother to fix it) and then drops onto the wet grass next to him. Unfolds. "What's it about?"


End file.
